Матрица автоматизмов материи
Источник этой статьи - наши публикации на бумажном носителе научной информации и в интернете 1-9 Введение Сейчас известно около 90 элементов вещества в их стабильных, почти стабильных и нестабильных изотопных видах, которые встречаются в почве, воде и атмосфере Земли, в грунте Луны, Меркурия, Венеры и Марса, в веществе метеоритов и астероидов; в атмосфере Венеры, Марса, Юпитера, и других планет солнечной системы и их спутников, в атмосфере звёзд. Спектральные линии элементов наблюдаются в спектрах излучения и поглощения звёзд нашей Галактики Млечный путь и звёзд других галактик. А также в спектрах излучения и поглощения межзвёздных газовых облаков. Кроме этих элементов нам известны такие элементы, которые не имеют стабильных изотопов и поэтому не встречаются в природе, но были синтезированы на Земле. Сейчас известно, что атом состоит из компактного массивного ядра, радиусом приблизительно 1,23•10−15 м. Ядро атома состоит из протонов массой около 1,67•10-27 кг и нейтронов массой около 1,69•10-27 кг. Ядро атома окружает обширное очень лёгкое электронное облако радиусом порядка 10-10 м. Электрон электронного облака имеет массу около 9,11•10-31 кг, и размер, который слишком мал для его измерения современными методами. Каждый вид элемента является полем (коллективом) некоторого множества атомов, в ядрах которых содержится одинаковое количество протонов. Основные химические и физические свойства элементов определяются, как правило, строением электронного облака атомов, строго соотносимого с количеством протонов в ядре атома. Масса атомов определяется суммарным количеством протонов и нейтронов в ядре атома и энергией связи друг с другом протонов и нейтронов. Мы предполагаем, что вещественные объекты, начиная с нейтрона и протона, ядер атомов и целостных атомов вещества, камни, астероиды, планеты, звёзды, ядра галактик, ядра космических аттракторов играют роль линз, преломляющих через себя потоки квантов вакуумных уровней материи. И внутри себя, вокруг себя на соответствующих дистанциях фокусируют виртуальные (обертоновые) и реальные (тоновые) голограммы пространства себя и других объектов. Вплоть до 2009-2012 годов мы не знали о формах Периодической системы элементов, разработанных Юлиусом Лотаром Мейером (1862, 1864, 1870), Чарльзом Жанетом (1928), К.Е. Цименсом (1948), В.М. Клечковским (1951). В конце сентября 1999 года мы готовили научную записку о разработанной нами спиралеобразной форме периодической системы элементов. Для доктора химических наук Дмитрия Николаевича Трифонова, ведущего научного сотрудника НИИ истории естествознания и техники, крупнейшего специалиста в теории периодической системы элементов 2. Мы самостоятельно пришли к пониманию того, что все периоды в Периодической системе элементов должны оканчиваться на таком элементе, который проявляет свойства щёлочноземельного металла (28.09.1999). На это указывает общая тенденция заполнения электронного облака атома по мере роста заряда ядра атома: от оболочки с наибольшей ёмкостью электронов к оболочке с наименьшей ёмкостью электронов: f (e- = 14), d (e- = 10), p (e- = 6), s (e- = 2). Только окончание периодов на элементе группы щёлочноземельных металлов не нарушает предложенный нами дополнительный квантовый механический запрет (закон), к сожалению, не сформулированный самим Паули. Закон, запрещающий заполнение электронами больше чем одной оболочки тех слоёв электронного облака атома, которые заполняются электронами в пределах границ каждого правильного периода (Естественного Цикла) натуральной последовательности элементов атомных уровней материи. Машинописную рукопись с нашими идеями и иллюстрациями мы передали Трифонову Д.Н. (01.10.1999). Лишь в марте 2000 года мы получили рукопись обратно. Д.Н. Трифонов сказал, что наша таблица очень похожа на таблицу от 1951 года советского агрохимика Всеволода Маврикиевича Клечковского 3. Он рекомендовал нам ознакомиться с вариантами ПСЭ, представленными в диссертации Петровой И.А. 4. С материалами этой диссертации мы вскоре ознакомились, но не нашли там никаких реальных альтернатив ортодоксальной ПСЭ. Строение атомов и классификации элементов Ниже мы приводим наши интерпретацию и развитие знаний о строении атомов и классификации элементов 6, с. 481-502, 540-596; 7: Ядро атома вещества состоит не меньше чем из одного протона и из нейтронов. Нейтронов в ядре атома вещества может быть столько же сколько протонов, или меньше чем протонов, или больше чем протонов. Элементом вещества называют коллектив (поле) из таких атомов, в ядрах которых содержится одинаковое количество протонов. Элементы, в ядрах атомов которых содержится разное количество нейтронов, при равном количестве протонов, называются разными изотопами конкретного элемента. Ядро атома самого лёгкого изотопа водорода протон, является фокусом истока во все стороны потоков квантов электростатического поля электрино el+-''' и притока со всех сторон потоков квантов электростатического поля антиэлектрино '''el-+. Электрон электронного облака атома водорода является фокусом истока во все стороны потоков квантов электростатического поля антиэлектрино el-+ и притока со всех сторон потоков квантов электростатического поля электрино el+-'''. Нейтрон, имеющий внутреннее строение из плотно примыкающих друг к другу структур протона и электрона, так же как протон и электрон, вращается вокруг собственной оси. Поэтому области вблизи оси его вращения являются дипольными фокусами истока и притока потоков квантов магнитного поля магнитонов и антимагнитонов. Из южного магнитного полюса истекают магнитоны '''magSN и к нему притекают антимагнитоны magNS. Из северного магнитного полюса истекают антимагнитоны magNS и к нему притекают магнитоны magSN. Нейтрон является квантом нейтронного поля плотного вакуума ядер атомов и нейтронных звёзд. Протон является квантом протонного поля ядер атомов и плазмы. Электрон является квантом электронного поля электронного облака атомов и плазмы; электрического тока линейных молний; пучков электронов в вакууме; и потоков электронов в веществах (параэлектростатиках, проводниках), которые проводят электрический ток. В веществах, которые не проводят электрический ток (диаэлектростатиках, диэлектриках), поток электронов электрического тока не происходит. Зато диаэлектростатики электризуются электростатическим зарядом. Электронное облако атома состоит из слоёв n'''. Первый – самый внутренний слой имеет номер '''1. Слои n''' электронного облака состоят из оболочек '''L. Первая – самая внутренняя оболочка в каждом слое имеет номер 1', а не 'ноль, как принято в науке Земли до настоящего времени (2013). Оболочки слоёв электронного облака атома состоят из орбиталей R'''. Орбиталь '''R есть особая форма пути, проходимого электронами в пространстве оболочки электронного облака атома, и зависит от номера оболочки в слое. В нейтральном атоме в основном его состоянии, по мере роста в ядре атома количества протонов (внутренних фокусов истока во все стороны потоков квантов электростатического поля el+-''' градиента действия +- и фокусов притока со всех сторон потоков квантов электростатического поля '''el-+ градиента действия -+), в электронном облаке атома комплементарно увеличивается количество электронов (внешних фокусов истока во все стороны потоков квантов электростатического поля el-+ знака действия -+ и фокусов притока со всех сторон потоков квантов электростатического поля el+-''' градиента действия +-). '''Определения Естественного Цикла, как особого качества отрезка натуральной последовательности элементов атомных уровней материи Естественным Циклом натуральной последовательности элементов атомных уровней материи, является каждый такой отрезок натуральной последовательности элементов, выстроенных по мере роста величины электростатического заряда ядра их атомов, который включает в себя такой участок, который содержит столько же элементов, сколько содержит предшествующий Естественный Цикл. И не содержит ни одной пары элементов, проявляющих сходные друг с другом физико-химические свойства. Но могут в нём быть пары элементов, имеющих в своих парах сходные внешние электронные конфигурации их атомов. Этим условиям соответствует каждый такой отрезок натуральной последовательности элементов атомных уровней материи, который оканчивается на элементе группы щёлочноземельных металлов. По мере роста электростатического заряда ядра атома заполнение электронами структуры электронного облака атома происходит Естественными Циклами C'''. От заполнения электронами самого внутреннего первого слоя '''n1 к последующим наружным слоям nx. В каждом слое n''' электронного облака атома заполнение электронами оболочек '''L происходит Естественными Циклами от самой внутренней первой оболочки L1 к последующим более внешним оболочкам Ly. научные законы и фундаментальные положения о строении атомов и порядке заполнения электронного облака атома Нами осмыслены и приведены в единую систему как известные прежде, так и впервые открытые и сформулированные нами естественнонаучные законы и фундаментальные научные положения, описывающие строение и порядок формирования электронного облака атома по мере роста величины электростатического заряда ядра атома. I. Законы и фундаментальные научные положения о структурной организации электронного облака атомов 1. Многие химические и физические свойства элементов вещества заданы устройством электронного облака их нейтральных атомов в основном состоянии. При нормальном атмосферном давлении и нормальной температуре. 1.1. Когда количество электронов в электронном облаке атома элемента равно числу протонов в ядре атома, тогда такой атом есть не ионизированный (электростатически нейтральный) атом. 1.2. Когда количество электронов в электронном облаке атома элемента меньше количества протонов в ядре атома, тогда это есть электростатически положительный (электрон дефицитный) ион. 1.3. Когда электронов в электронном облаке атома элемента больше количества протонов в ядре атома, тогда это есть электростатически отрицательный (электрон избыточный) ион. 2. Электронное облако атома структурировано в слои n'. Нумерация слоёв в электронном облаке атома идёт изнутри кнаружи, начиная 'с1. 3. Электронные слои n''' структурированы в оболочки '''L. Нумерация оболочек в слое электронного облака атома идёт изнутри кнаружи, начиная с1. 4. Оболочки L''' электронных слоев '''n структурированы в электронные орбитали R'''. 5. Орбиталь '''R есть особый тип формы пути (по общепринятым обозначениям оболочек: s, p, d, f, ...), проходимого электроном или парой электронов орбитали в оболочке данного вида L(s, p, d, f, …) при данном энергетическом состоянии электронного облака атома. Форма орбитали задана порядковым местом оболочки L''' в своём слое '''n. II. Законы и фундаментальные научные положения о количественных соотношениях в структуре электронного облака атомов 6. Количество оболочек L''' в слое '''n электронного облака атома равно порядковому номеру этого слоя, отсчет слоев ведётся изнутри наружу. Количество L в n = номер n в атоме (∑ Ln = n) (1) Где n''' есть положительное целое число больше нуля. 7. Общее количество орбиталей R в оболочке L слоя n электронного облака атома равно удвоенному порядковому номеру этой оболочки в электронном слое минус единица. Количество '''R в Ln = (удвоенный номер L в n) минус 1 (∑ RL = 2Ln -1) (2) Где n''' есть положительные целые числа больше нуля. 8. Каждая орбиталь '''R каждой оболочки L''' каждого слоя n электронного облака атома способна вместить два электрона '''e, имеющих противоположные спины. Максимально возможное количество e в R = 2: ∑ eR = 2 (3) 9. Каждая оболочка L''' слоя '''n электронного облака атома способна вместить количество электронов, равное удвоенному числу всех своих орбиталей R'''. Сумма '''e в Ln = 2(количество R в L) = 2номер L в n) минус 1; ∑ eL = 2RL = 2(2Ln-1) (4) Где Ln есть положительные целые числа больше нуля. 10. Каждый электронный слой n электронного облака атома способен вместить число электронов, равное удвоенному квадрату своего порядкового номера (всем известное отношение). Количество e''' в '''n = 2(номер n)2; (en = 2n2) (5) Где n положительное целое число больше нуля. III. Законы и фундаментальные научные положения об очерёдности наступления фундаментальных событий в электронном облаке атома, согласно наблюдаемой общей тенденции – Законы заполнения электронного облака атомов Естественными циклами. Настоящие Периодические Законы. 11. По мере роста заряда ядра атома, заполнение электронами очередной оболочки L''' в слое '''n электронного облака атома происходит в два этапа. Сначала все орбитали R''' в оболочке последовательно заполняют по одному электрону, которые имеют одинаковое направление спина. Затем все орбитали этой оболочки последовательно заполняют вторые электроны, имеющие противоположный спин. 12. По мере роста заряда ядра атома, последовательность заполнения оболочек '''L в каждом слое n электронного облака атома, происходит Естественными Циклами C''' полного их заполнения электронами, начиная с первой, внутренней оболочки слоя, оканчивая самой наружной оболочкой: '''L1; L2; L3; ...; Ly 13. В каждом заполняющемся слое n''' электронного облака атома, в границах каждого Естественного Цикла '''C, начинает заполняться и полностью заполняется электронами только одна его оболочка L''', прежде не заполнявшаяся. 14. В каждом Естественном Цикле '''C заполняются электронами слои n электронного облака атома в строгой последовательности от самого внутреннего к самому внешнему слою: Cx: nx-Z; …; nx-3; nx-2; nx-1; nx 15. Каждый Естественный Цикл C''' натурального ряда элементов оканчивается щелочноземельным металлом. На котором завершается заполнение первой, самой внутренней оболочки '''L1 (s-оболочки в традиционном обозначении) самого внешнего в данном Естественном Цикле Cx слоя nx электронного облака атома (last n in C). В котором остаются незаполненными одна или большее число его оболочек L'''. Химически инертный газ гелий не проявляет свойства щёлочноземельного металла, хоть в его атоме завершается заполнение первой оболочки '''L1 (s-оболочки), она же единственная, первого слоя электронного облака атома. Поэтому гелий не может быть конечным элементом Естественного Цикла (правильного периода) атомных уровней материи. 15.1. Элементы разных Естественных Циклов, стоящие на одинаковых позициях, отсчитываемых от окончания к началу в своём Естественном Цикле, проявляют сходные физико-химические свойства. Например, щёлочноземельный металл, щелочной металл, инертный газ, галоген. IV. Важнейшие следствия из законов и фундаментальных научных положений и важнейшие особенности 16. Номер Естественного Цикла Cx заполнения слоев электронных облаков атомов равен порядковому номеру последнего заполняющегося в этом цикле слоя nx электронного облака атома (6): Cx = nx (6) Где x есть целое положительное число больше нуля; C''' есть буквенный символ Естественного Цикла; '''n есть буквенный символ оболочки электронного облака атома. 17. Атомы каждого элемента в паре: химически активный неметалл газ водород H (1s1) и щелочной металл литий Li (2s1); и атомы каждого элемента в паре: химически инертный неметалл газ гелий He (1s2) и щёлочноземельный металл бериллий Be (2s2), в своих парах, обладают сходно заполненными электронами s-орбиталями внешней области электронного облака их атомов. Но они проявляют радикально разные физико-химические свойства. Что подтверждает правильность нахождения этих 4 элементов в одном Естественном Цикле C2, – первом Естественном Цикле атомных уровней в натуральной последовательности элементов материи. 18. Подобие внешней структуры электронного облака атомов всех элементов, расположенных в натуральной последовательности на равном удалении от окончания к началу (не от начала к окончанию!) своих Естественных Циклов С''', как правило, предопределяет сходство физических и химических свойств всех таких позиционно подобных элементов. В частности, конечные четыре элемента каждого Естественного Цикла, начиная с третьего Естественного Цикла '''C3, подобны соответствующим четырём элементам второго Естественного Цикла C2. 19. Общая тенденция заполнения электронного облака атомов нарушается в атомах некоторых элементов. Из-за близости энергетических характеристик конкретных орбиталей R''' оболочек '''L разных электронных слоев n''', происходящих при структурной перестройке глубинных электронных слоев атомов. Когда происходит фокусирующая группировка оболочек '''L в пределы энергетического поля своего слоя n'''. V. Некоторые теоретические дополнения и гипотезы: 20. Нейтральные атомы элементов вещества есть системы из соответствующих комплементарных внутренних и внешних структурных составляющих атомов элементов материи: внутреннего интросферовектора – ядра атома и внешнего экстрасферовектора электронного облака. 21. Следовательно, в классификационной периодической таблице элементов материи атомы элементов можно отображать, как минимум, в виде двух комплементарных параллельных последовательностей, составляющих структуру голограммы материи атомов элементов – ряда ядер атомов и ряда электронных облаков атомов. 22. Предполагается, что количество элементов материи не бесконечно. Возможно, начиная с ядра атома некоторой граничной величины его квантового заряда, происходит «сворачивание» величины заряда ядра атома. А именно, ядро какого-то последующего атома может поглощать электроны из самой внутренней области электронного облака своего атома. Не исключено, что конкретные сверхтяжёлые ядра атомов могут поглощать электронные оболочки или электронные слои целиком. А, начиная с ядра атома некоторой сверхтяжёлой массы, ядра атомов, возможно, могут поглощать целиком атомы из окружающего их пространства. Это информация-предостережение для преступно волюнтаристски любопытных учёных-экспериментаторов, создающих суперколлайдеры, где сталкивают потоки ионов тяжёлых атомов, чтобы получить супер тяжёлые элементы из предполагаемых островов стабильности сверхтяжёлых элементов. Не получат ли они атом-нейтронную планету, или атом-чёрную дыру – убийцу природы Земли и всего Человечества? 23. Возможно, часть элементов из «сворачивающейся» половины натурального ряда элементов материи составляют самые центральные области ядер планет, звезд, галактик, Космических Аттракторов. 24. Атом можно понимать сферическим конденсатором. Тогда ядро атома есть внутренняя обкладка этого конденсатора, имеющая положительный электростатический заряд. А электронное облако атома есть внешняя обкладка, имеющая отрицательный электростатический заряд. Между ядром атома и его электронным облаком расположена обширная область с диаэлектростаическими (диэлектрическими) свойствами. Диаэлектростатик атома отталкивает от себя электроны встречным электростатическим полем минус. И отталкивает от себя ядро атома встречным электростатическим полем плюс. Поэтому информация, которая модулируется в орбиталях («витках катушки индуктивности») оболочек слоёв электронного облака атома через область диаэлектростатика модулирует ту же информацию в ядре атома. И наоборот, информация, которая имеется в ядре атома, индуцирует ту же информацию в орбиталях оболочек слоёв электронного облака атома. Натуральный ряд атомных уровней материи мы дополнили предположенными нами элементами вакуумных уровней материи. Мы надеемся в ближайшем будущем дополнять этот натуральный ряд элементами молекулярных, биологических, интеллектуальных, информационных, технических и космических уровней материи. Матрица автоматизмов материи (МАМ, МАМа) Общую натуральную последовательность элементов вакуумных и атомных уровней материи мы отобразили в трёх графических формах Матрицы автоматизмов материи (МАМ, МАМа). В классификационной периодической таблице вертикальной формы (рис. 1); в корпускулярно-волновой одно рукавной спиралеобразной форме (рис. 2); в корпускулярно-волновой двух рукавной спиралеобразной форме (рис. 3). 650px|thumb|right|Рис. 1. Матрица автоматизмов материи (МАМ, МАМа), табличная вертикальная форма. Общая классификационная периодическая таблица элементов вакуумных и атомных уровней материи. Авторы: Мейер Ю.Л. (1862, 1864, 1870); Жанет Ч. (1928); Макеев А.К. (1999, 2010, 2013) и ещё не менее 4 исследователей (Менделеев (1869, 1870, 1905); Резерфорд, Бор и Мозли (1913). Кванты гипотетических и известных элементов обозначены символами: '''not – нотон, (ничто всего, универсальная память всего); tin - таймон (timion), квант (цикл) времени-бытия. som – сомон, нечто всего; spn - спейсон (spacion), квант пространства. srnpf – синергон (synergon) прошлое-будущее; srnfp - синергон будущее-прошлое. imp↑ – импульсон, квант вектора-импульса; imp↓ - антиимпульсон, эхоимпульс, квант реактивного вектора-импульса. cynR – циклино (cyclino), квант вихревого вращения; cynL – антициклино, эхо-вихрь, квант противоположного вихревого вращения. holie – голограммон интросферовектор (hologramon,) изнутри наружу, фокус-исток изнутри наружу потоков топологического излучения материи. holei – голограммон экстрасферовектор снаружи внутрь, фокус-приток снаружи внутрь потоков материи. el+-''' – электрино, квант электростатического поля градиента действия плюс-минус, вращения по часовой стрелке к вектору своего движения; '''el-+ – антиэлектрино, квант электростатического поля градиента действия минус-плюс, вращения против часовой стрелки. magSN – магнитон, квант магнитного поля градиента действия юг-север, вращения по часовой стрелке к вектору своего движения; magNS – антимагнитон, квант магнитного поля градиента север-юг, вращения против часовой стрелки. γ''' (ph) – фотон, квант электромагнитного поля, мера изменения относительного движения или покоя, длина волны больше радиуса нуклона; '''gln – глюон, квант кварк-глюонного поля, длина волны меньше радиуса нуклона; кварк может пониматься фокусом потоков глюонов внутри нуклонов. νo – нейтрино, квант-фокус потоков электростатических и магнитных частиц в структуру материи; no – нейтрон, нуклон-фокус пучков потоков вихрей электростатических, магнитных, фотонных, глюонных и других частиц материи в сферовектор опорной инерции-массы материи сопротивления изменению относительного движения или покоя. 1s1 элемент H* (водород) проявляет свойства химически активного двухатомного газа, а не щелочного металла, как все остальные ns1 элементы. 1s2 элемент He* (гелий) проявляет свойства химически инертного одноатомного газа, а не щёлочноземельного металла, как все остальные ns2 элементы. ' Слово' матрица в названии нашей периодической системы элементов табличной и спиралеобразной форм передаёт смысл не математического термина матрица, обозначающего прямоугольную таблицу, а латинского слова matrix – первопричина (prime cause) комплементарной эволюции всех качеств, свойств и масштабов функции и структуры объектов и полей из множества объектов материи. Мы считаем, что полноправными заочными соавторами фундаментальных научных знаний, на основе которых построена Матрица автоматизмов материи, являются: Мейер Ю.Л. (1862, 1864, 1870); Менделеев Д.И. (1869, 1871, 1902); Резерфорд Э., Бор Н., Мозли Г. (1913); Жанет Ч. (1928) и мы – Макеев А.К. (2000, 2010, 2012). Очень важный вклад в теорию функции и строения вакуумных и атомных уровней материи внесли австрийские физики теоретики Вольфганг Паули (работы 1924-1926 годов) и Эрвин Шрёдингер (1926). Мы считаем, что в науке и образовании Матрица автоматизмов материи (МАМ; МАМа) табличной вертикальной формы Мейера, Менделеева, Резерфорда, Бора, Мозли, Жанета и Макеева (рис. 1) и корпускулярно-волновой сппиралеобразной формы Макеева А.К. должна заменить все такие варианты Периодической системы элементов (ПСЭ) Менделеева, Резерфорда, Бора, Мозли, Сиборга и многих других соавторов, где все периоды неправильно оканчиваются на элементе группы инертных газов. Структура Adomah periodic table Чарльза Жанета по Мейру и нашей Матрицы автоматизмов материи в части атомных уровней отображают голограмму естественных автоматизмов атомных уровней материи. В объёмной интерференции движения электронов по орбиталям, которые формируются форматирующими потоками вакуумных уровней материи в том объёме пространства, которое занимают внешние области электронного облака атомов и последующих внешних областей пространства вокруг атома. Внешние слои электронного облака атомов естественными автоматизмами материи формируют совместное пространство таким образом, что строго последовательно чередуются по одной оболочке от каждого последующего слоя. Каждый Естественный Цикл автоматизмов формирования пространственной структуры этой голограммы завершается началом участия в этой объёмной интерференции очередного слоя орбиталями его самой внутренней оболочки. По мере заполнения электронами всех оболочек очередного слоя электронного облака атома реализуются автоматизмы материи в форме фокусирующей перестройки внутренней структуры электронного облака атома. Все оболочки слоёв этой области электронного облака выпутываются из объёмной интерференции чередования оболочек соседних слоёв, фокусируясь в пределы объёма пространства только своего слоя. Вероятно, газ есть слабо концентрированный раствор атомов и (или) молекул вещества в вакууме. Жидкость есть выпавшие в осадок из вакуума атомы и (или) молекулы вещества. Которые имеют быстро перестыкуемую связь друг с другом сквозь поверхностную вихревую плёнку из квантов материи вакуума. Твёрдое тело есть осадок из вакуума атомов и (или) молекул вещества, имеющих устойчивую связь друг с другом. 650px|thumb|right|Рис. 2. Матрица автоматизмов материи (МАМ, МАМа), корпускулярно-волновая одно рукавная спиралеобразная форма. Общая классификационная периодическая таблица элементов вакуумных и атомных уровней материи. Автор: Макеев А.К. (2000, 2010, 2013) Матрица автоматизмов материи двух рукавной спиралеобразной формы. Один рукав отображает натуральную последовательность элементов в форме символов квантов физических полей и атомов вещества с одним направлением спина, а другой рукав отображает натуральную последовательность элементов в форме символов квантов физических полей и атомов вещества с противоположным направлением спина. Автор Макеев А.К,, 2013. 650px|thumb|right|Рис. 3. Матрица автоматизмов материи двух рукавной спиралеобразной формы. Один рукав отображает натуральную последовательность элементов в форме символов квантов физических полей и атомов вещества с одним направлением спина, а другой рукав отображает натуральную последовательность элементов в форме символов квантов физических полей и атомов вещества с противоположным направлением спина. Автор Макеев А.К,, 2013. Естественная трансмутация элементов В природе происходит естественная трансмутация элементов увеличение массы некоторых ядер атомов, излучение некоторыми ядрами атомов нейтронов, протонов, антипротонов, альфа частиц, электронов, позитронов. А также распад некоторых ядер атомов на два дочерних ядра атома. И обратный процесс: поглощение некоторыми ядрами атомов нейтронов из внешней среды, и даже поглощение лёгких ядер атомов более тяжёлыми ядрами атомов (в недрах планет, звёзд). Равный пропорциональный космологический рост количества материи объёма пространства вакуума, энергии физических полей и инерции-массы вещества (приблизительно равен 6,9*10-18 в секунду) неотвратимо приводит к тому, что в ядрах некоторых атомов рождаются новые нейтроны. Увеличивается масса таких ядер атомов. Получается атом более тяжёлого изотопа элемента. Если получается нестабильный изотоп, тогда происходит соответствующий радиоактивный распад. Вот эту проблему никто в экспериментах не исследовал. Хотя достаточно наработать несколько граммов максимально чистого изотопа какого-то элемента, лучше газообразного, размещённого в герметичном стеклянном сосуде, который также должен состоять из изотопно чистой окиси кремния. И эпизодически проводить спектрометрический анализ газа в этом сосуде. В течение нескольких лет, максимум, нескольких десятков лет в этом сосуде обнаружится достоверно зарегистрированное количество атомов более тяжелого изотопа элемента и даже достоверно регистрируемое количество атомов других элементов, которые никакх не могли попасть внутрь сосуда извне. Подробности об этом читайте в новейшей мультидисциплинарной статье: * Макеев А.К. Матрица автоматизмов материи и матрица элементарных артикуляций в каркасе голограммы всезнания // Научно-техническая библиотека. 27 марта 2013. 84 с. Ссылки # Макеев А.К. Химия и физика личности и социума // European applied sciences, № 10 2013, (октябрь) том 2. - С. 64-85. ISSN 2195-2183. Makeyev A.K. Chemistry and physics of the individual and society // European applied sciences, № 10 2013, (October) volume 2. - pp. 64-85. ISSN 2195-2183. # Макеев А.К. Химия и физика космологической эволюции вещества // European applied sciences, № 9 2013, (сентябрь) том 2. - С. 40-58. ISSN 2195-2183. Makeyev A.K. Chemistry and physics of the cosmological evolution of matter // European applied sciences, № 9 2013, (September) volume 2. - pp. 640-58. ISSN 2195-2183. # Макеев А.К. Топология вакуума // European applied sciences, № 5 2013, (Май) том 2. - С. 51-61. ISSN 2195-2183. Makeyev A.K. The topology of vacuum // European applied sciences, № 5 2013, (May) volume 2. - pp. 51-61. ISSN 2195-2183. # Макеев А.К. Юлиус Лотар Мейер первым построил периодическую систему элементов // European applied sciences, № 4 2013, (апрель) том 2. - С. 49-61. ISSN 2195-2183. Makeyev A.K. Julius Lothar Meyer was first which built the periodic table of elements // European applied sciences, № 4 2013, (April) volume 2. - pp. 49-61. ISSN 2195-2183. # Макеев А.К. Матрица автоматизмов материи и матрица элементарных артикуляций в каркасе голограммы всезнания // Научно-техническая библиотека. 27 марта 2013. 84 с. # Д.Н. Трифонов. Структура и границы периодической системы. Атомиздат, 1969, 272 с. # Макеев А.К. Синергия сферовекторных фракталов мироздания. Научно-техническая библиотека. 20 апреля 2011. 1093 с. # Клечковский В.М. Доклады ТСХА, вып. XXIX, 10 (1951) # Петрова Ирина Андреевна. Историко-научный анализ вариантов графического изображения ПСЭ. Диссертация на соискание ученой степени кандидата химических наук. М.: 1981. 185 с. с илл. Приложение: книга 1. 188-508 с. с илл.; книга 2. 509-850 с. с илл. #Макеев А.К. Частицы электростатического и магнитного полей в системе материи фотона движутся намного быстрее, чем движется сам фотон. Научная дискуссия: материалы IV международной заочной научно-практической конференции. Часть I. (20 августа 2012) Москва: Изд. «Международный центр науки и образования», 2012. 142 с. #Макеев А.К. Топологическое излучение. Научно-техническая библиотека. 26 января 2012. 68 с. # The Internet Database of Periodic Tables. Hemogenesis web book. Категория:Статьи с защитой авторских прав Категория:Александр Макеев Категория:Наука Категория:Химия Категория:Физика Категория:Мироздание Категория:Логика Категория:Философия Категория:Естественные системы Категория:Естественнонаучный закон Категория:База знаний Категория:Всезнание